A Full Spectrum
by Sora-chii
Summary: Anna and Kaida may have tons of laughs now, but they certainly didn't start off like that. With the help of an accident and Takao's clever thinking and concern for Kaida, things get mixed up, and things become as they should be.


**This is my fic for ShadowYin-Yang to celebrate our.. uh..6th year of friendship? It started with Beyblade, and we always talk about it, so I thought, of course!**

**Kaida and Anna are OC's based off of ourselves**

* * *

"Hey Kaida, do you remember how we became friends?"

"That's not something I'll ever forget."

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you the Bladebreakers?" asked a blonde girl as they were opening their hotel suite's door.

"Sorry," answered Takao as the rest of the group rushed in. "We're not talking to fans right now," he smiled charismatically. "But we will be tomorrow. We just came in from a long flight, so all of us are tired."

"Oh," she replied. "I'm sorry, I'm not a fan." She stopped, realizing what she said. "I mean..." when she looked at Takao she started to blush out of embarrassment. "I mean, I am, but..." she giggled in her nervous state. "I'm-"

At the feeling of someone's hand on her shoulder, she stopped to turn and see her teammates behind her, Raphael with his hand on her shoulder and the twins behind him. "We're Polar Sharp," he said calmly. "We're in the competition as well."

Just as Takao was going to shake his hand, Raphael pulled the blonde girl back behind him. "We will see you later,"

He took her hand and pulled her back down the lonely hotel hallway to their room. She turned back to see Takao watch them walk away. When the two made eye contact, he smiled, waved and went into his room where his teammates were.

"That sure was rude, Raffi. I was just trying to be polite." she pouted as she sat on her bed.

He paced in front of her. "You're kind of impulsive," he sighed. "The most important thing for a team to do when in a foreign country is to stay together and not get lost, and the first thing you do in the hotel is wander off!"

"We were a little worried." Samuel piped in. "We were lucky to have heard you, or else we might have lost you!"

Anna sighed. "So? We were in the hotel. What did you think I was gonna do, go running through the streets? You guys really think I'm an idiot, don't you?"

The quieter member of the group finally stepped in, sounding slightly pissed. "You know what, Anna? You really have to stop using the term 'you guys' when another girl is in the room, because she will feel left out of the conversation. How do you think I feel? It's insulting." Annoyed, Anna looked over at Mimi, the twin to Samuel.

"Sorry, Mimi," Anna groaned. Mimi was a feminist to the extreme and often made derogatory comments to Raphael and her brother. Needless to say, she was the member of the group they could do without, however strong she was. "It's a bad habit."

"Bad habit my foot," she mumbled. "The English language is so derogatory to the female species," she mumbled on. "Like human. What a horrible word. Why isn't it huwoman?"

Samuel rolled his eyes. "Mimi, shutup."

She nearly exploded. "Don't tell me to shutup, Samuel. Just because you're a man-"

"I'm going for a walk," Anna interrupted as she got up to leave. "Mimi, I'll see you in our room later, okay?"

"I'll come with you," Raphael said as he followed her out.

They left the room together to wander the hotel hallways.

"Apparently she's a member of Polar Sharp... But who are they?" Takao said when Hoshi asked who the girl was.

The Chief immedately pulled out his laptop and began typing like a mad man. Everyone watched him, waiting for his response to Takao's question.

"Are you sure she wasn't a fangirl?" Hoshi asked while they waited for Kenny.

"Positive," he responded. Cockily he strutted around the room. "My fangirls would never say hello as politely as she did. They always glomp when we're not looking."

"Oh right," Max said. "Hoshi, this is your first competition, right? So you're not used to all the girls who try to get to Kai and Rei."

"And me," Takao said immodestly.

"Apparently Polar Sharp is a new team which comes from Canada," the Chief said, sounding confident. "They consist of four members, the blonde girl in the hallway was named Anna Lambert."

Takao went over to see the screen, followed by Hoshi and Rei, and Max. "Who else is on the team?"

"A set of twins, Samuel and Mimi Bouchard, and the leader, Raphael Wilson." He scanned the computer screen. "Apparently their rankings are pretty great," he commented.

"I've never heard of a team from there before," Max said. "So if there is now, they must be pretty good."

"Do they have any bitbeasts?" Hoshi asked, looking for the answers on Kenny's unreadable computer.

Looking around and scanning even more, Kenny finally answered with a yes. "Raphael has one called Demir, an elemental with metallic powers, mostly iron. Sam's is called Yilmaz, apparently specializing in feeding of the opponents lack of confidence..."

"Shoot," Max whispered. "That could be scary..."

"I'm not sure how to say this," Kenny said, as he squinted at his screen. "Sa... Sahin?" he settled with that and continued on. "It's a bird-like beast which uses airborn attacks to shake up the adversary, and the last one..." He scrolled down some. "White Dragoon?"

The room was silent. "That Anna girl... Has White Dragoon?" Hoshi murmured under her breath. "How is that possible?"

"Needless to say, guys," Kenny said, still sounding shocked, like everyone else. "This team sounds tough, so be careful, even though they're new."

Clutching Black Dragoon, Hoshi stormed out of the room. Takao followed suit to make sure his friend was okay.

"How could she have White Dragoon this whole time when it's what I've been searching for for so long?" Hoshi demanded when Takao appeared.

"Hoshi, calm down." Takao whispered as they reached the roof of the hotel. "You're really starting to convince me you're a real guy, and it's a little scary."

"What's scary?" she demanded. "It's a good thing, isn't it? It means I'm convincing everyone, right? That way Kai will never know and I won't be booted off the team."

"No, Kaida," he said sternly. "It's not a good thing. It means that you're losing your feminity, or whatever was left of it...." He only mumbled the last part of it, so she didn't quite hear what he said.

"Call me Hoshi at all times, Takao... You never know who could be watching..." she ordered.

"It's just us up here, Kaida. Let's talk calmly, okay?" He brought her over to the edge and they sat. "Don't you ever miss being a girl? You never talk to any girls. And I saw the way you sneered at Anna when she came over to say hi."

"I'm tired, Taka, so I'm going to-"

"No," he said taking her hand before she could stand. "Kaida, you know I care about you. You're one of my best friends, but sometimes I feel like me being your friend isn't enough. Don't you ever want.. girl friends?"

"Stop trying to act like a mother, Takao." she said, looking away. "You and the guys are all I need. And White Dragoon."

Suddenly, Anna and Raphael came up the roof. Anna smiled, and started to head over before Raphael took her arm and pulled her back.

She looked back at him and gave him a dangerous look. "How can you possibly lose me on the roof?" she started back towards Hoshi and Takao, but he pulled her back. The attatchment he had to his team members, or rather, the desire for control really aggrivated her. "Raphael," she said sternly. "Do you have that little confidence in yourself as a leader that you feel you have to force your teammates to do what you like?"

"Don't make a scene," he commanded, tightening his grip.

"I'm not," she rebuttled. "I was trying to be nice to our competition."

Hoshi and Takao stood and walked towards the staricase Anna and Raphael had just emerged from, wanting to get away from their argument.

As they passed, Hoshi shouldered Anna, and into her ear, mumbled. "You're not good enough for White Dragoon."

Already angry, she turned to look at Hoshi's back, which was already in the stair well. "There's a reason I have it and you don't." she called out. She saw Hoshi momentarily stop, and then keep going, so she knew he heard her.

The next morning, all the bladers had to board the very large shuttle bus to travel into the city, to the new hotel closer to the bey-stadium.

Everyone was tired, as they had all been on long flights and had to get up early for the bus ride or miss the tournament entirely.

Mimi glanced at Anna, who looked completely pissed.

"What's eating you?" she asked quietly. "Since you came back into our room last night, you haven't said a word."

Anna clutched her Beyblade. "Who the hell does he think he is?" she grumbled. "I do deserve White Dragoon. White Dragoon chose me. Not him. So what if he's a member of the Bladebreakers? Sure, they've been the best team for years, but that doesn't give him the right to be a supreme jerk."

As Anna carried on with her angry rant, Mimi tried to figure out what happened. Listening intently, she came to a conclusion, and suddenly became equally angry.

"Anna," she cried, interupting the blonde girl. "Don't do it!" she pleaded. "Don't accept these feelings! You and I decided we'd never date anyone. Don't you dare develop a crush on some guy! And apparently a rude one at that!" Anna turned and starred at Mimi. "Don't you dare! I'll be mad at you forever for surrendering to the enemy that is man!!"

"Crush?" Anna twitched. "On that jerk? Are you kidding me? Never!" she looked over at Hoshi, who was looking at his blade, a book resting easy on his lap. "Not a chance," and the rest of the bus ride was spent convincing Mimi she had misinterpreted the rant.

Suddenly, the bus swirved, a car raced past, and the bus rolled over.

In the hospital rested many injured beybladers.  
Most were able to walk away with only cuts and bruises, but a select few had broken arms and had to stay in the hospital overnight.

That night on the news, Mr. Dickinson announced that the tournament would be post-poned until all the bladers were in full health.

Still a little shocked, but mostly bored, Anna roamed the hospital hallways, popping into visit her opponents and teammates to pass the time. She only had a few bruises and a limp from landing awkwardly on her hip when the bus stopped rolling.

Her teammates were all in pretty rough condition, with broken bones and more. She felt guilty that she was the only one who was okay.

She saw that Kai was in one of the hospital rooms according to the template next to the door, so she decided to go talk to him, considering he was undoubtedly gorgeous, and hopefully and nice guy. However, when she opened the door, she saw two heads separate so far apart she knew they had been up to something, or dangerously close, probably touching... as in kissing?

She glanced over at Kai, then to his teammate, Rei. They both starred at her expectantly.

"Oh," she mumbled awkwardly. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt... I just ah... Sorry.." she ran out and closed the door, assuming they would prefer their privacy.

She stood next to the door briefly, trying to recreate what she just experienced, in attempt to convincer herself it didn't happen. She saw Takao and went over to talk to him.

"Hey Takao," she smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty decent," he replied, smiling back at her. "I just got off the phone with Mr. Dickinson..."

Anna tilted her head. "Really? Shouldn't he be here?"

"He was in a conference," he replied. "And they decided to move the tournament back to Japan, so all the uninjured bladers have to go now, and the rest will come when they are better or well enough to beyblade."

"What?" she sighed. "But Raffie is in charge of the expenses... I'll have no where to stay..." she pouted. "I wonder if he's concious. I will have to talk to him..." she started to walk away, down to another wing of the hospital, when Takao stopped her.

"Anna," he called. He had been thinking about Kaida's well-being since that night on the roof, and decided he knew what was best for her. "Why don't you stay with us? I mean, we have room..." _Sort of.._

"Really?" she asked warily. She was quiet for a few seconds before accepting his humble offer, as she really didn't want to talk to Raphael. "Thank you so much, Takao. That's so sweet of you."

In the dojo, Anna paced, clearly uncomfortable.

"You can put your luggage in Hoshi's room," he mused. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"Ehh, where am I going to sleep?" she asked. "If there's no room, I can always try to get a hotel or something..."

"Don't worry," Takao replied coolly. "Just share a room with Hoshi. He won't mind. I swear."

"But..."

"No." Hoshi said flatly. "That's just plain stupid."

"That's what I thought," Anna pouted, "but he insisted..."

"Look, just sleep in Kai and Rei's room tonight."

"But Takao said they don't like people in their room because they have special things they don't like seen..." she pouted again, and thought about what she saw in the hospital. "And honestly, I don't want to know what they are."

Hoshi furred his eyebrows, and sighed. "Whatever. Just... whatever. Stay if you want."

Anna looked around, annoyed and uncomfortable. "Thanks," she grumbled sarcastically. "I'm sure I'll feel at home in no time."

"So annoying," Hoshi whispered softly. "Why am I stuck with it?"

"It?" Anna repeated angrily. "Okay, that's it. Bring it on. Where's your bey-dish."

Hoshi looked at her as if she was pathetic.

"You don't like me because I have White Dragoon, right? I'll prove to you that I deserve White Dragoon 100%. It chose me for a reason!"

Hoshi stormed passed Anna, and started down the hallway. "Aren't you coming? They bey-dish is outside. We will settle this now. I believe Takao went to the store, so we won't upset him."

The battle lasted longer than expected, but eventually they both called out their bitbeasts, who clashed and blended perfectly.

"Go Black Dranzer," Hoshi called out as it attacked White Dragoon, who in turn, fought back.

It made an aerial attack, causing White Dragoon to lose balance, but its own landing was unstable, and they ended up stopping at roughly the same time.

Panting, Hoshi gathered both blades from the beydish, and handed White Dragoon politely back to Anna.

"Good match," she said sweetly, taking her blade. "Thank you."

"Good match," the dark haired blader replied. "You're a lot stronger than I thought you were. I'm... impressed."

"Thanks, you too." she replied. "But, now I'm hungry... Is there anything to eat?"

Later that evening, the silences between Hoshi and Anna were less awkward. It was still weird to be sharing a room, though. Anna put down her book and gathered her pyjamas.

"Where is the bathroom?" she asked.

"Down the hall to the right," Hoshi responded. "You can't miss it."

When Anna came back to Hoshi's room, she opened the door to see something she did not expect.

Hoshi was changing into his... well, her pyjamas, and in doing so, was in the middle of taking off her wrapping.

They both starred at eachother momentarily, before Anna closed the door and waited outside for Hoshi, if that was her real name, to be done.

After roughly five minutes of waiting, Anna went back in, to see Hoshi in her pyjamas, pretending nothing happened.

"So... you're a girl?" she asked.

"Yeah," the dark haired girl replied casually.

"Then why are you disguised as a guy? Isn't that just... weird?"

"Not really,"

"Do your teammates know?"

"Sort of," she responded. "Takao does, but he's sure that if Kai knew, I'd be kicked off the team."

"Isn't that..."

"Sexist? Yeah, it is."

"So is Hoshi really your name then?"

"No. My name is Kaida, but we changed it to Hoshi so it wasn't obvious I'm a girl."

"Is Kai gay?" Anna asked, wanting to change the subject a bit.

"What?"

"Well, I was going to visit him in the hospital, but I'm pretty sure he was making out with... uhh... Rei? The Chinese boy from White Tigers? When I walked in..."

"Oh," she responded. "I've seen them do that before, too," Kaida replied. "But... Rei told me later that they did it because saliva is really good for the skin, apparently."

"But..." Anna said, confused that Kaida actually believed it. "But it will dry skin out..."

"Then... why else would they be doing that?" she asked.

"Are you serious?"

Anna and Kaida spent the next few hours talking with eachother, getting to know eachother, and becoming more comfortable with eachother.

"But Anna, remember to always call me Hoshi, okay? It's a secret that I'm a girl."

"Okay," she yawned. "G'Night."

________________________________________________________________________

Anna sighed. "And that was just the beginning..."

"It's weird, isn't it?" Kaida replied. "How many people start off hating eachother, but changing so quickly?"

"Who knows? But I'm glad it happened."

"Me too." Kaida smiled. "It's weird to think what life would be like without having you as a friend. Do you ever think like that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have before." Anna replied. "The thought makes me feel so empty. Like, when I'm sad, I think of all of our insider jokes and it makes me laugh."

"You do?"

"I do," she replied. "Usually, I think of Chibi King Sex God Kai and his little kitten Rei and I can't help but smile."

* * *

**So, obviously I kind of rushed the end, so it's all poo-ey... But anyways, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
